Another Side of the Story
by KazeNinja17
Summary: Kaze and his friends Original Characters of mine are dragged into a crisis dealing with the Chronos Numbers and the Apostles of the Stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Black Cat characters mentioned in this fan fic, they were created by Kentaro Yabuki.

_Looking towards the blinded windows, a young fourteen year old boy with slightly long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, a long brown coat, and grey and white Airwalks. He was waiting for time to go by. It was 2:40p.m. and there were only five minutes until the bell would ring. Since his last class of the day was keyboarding he was stuck at a computer for the whole class period. This was a class he did not really enjoy, but he was glad it was his last class of the day._

_Just then he realized that it was 2:45p.m. and the final bell of the day was to ring any moment now. Once the bell rang he got up from his chair and turned off the computer. He then made his way to the door when the teacher said, "Have a good weekend." Now he never liked his Keyboarding teacher for reasons he did not know of. The boy left his class, went to his locker, and gathered his book bag which he had packed after his English class._

_Once he got out of his school building he walked over to the buses and got on his bus. Like he did everyday he walked to the back of the bus and sat in one of the last seats on the bus. He could do this because he was a high scholar, a Freshman. He placed his book bag right next to him and waited for his friend to get on the bus. He always sat with his good friend Sophia, which some people thought they were going out._

"_Hey Kaze," said the boy's friend Sophia._

"_Hmm, oh hey Sophie," Kaze said as he looked up, "how was your school day?"_

"_Horrible, my Algebra I teacher assigned us homework on the weekend. What an evil teacher," she said sitting down next to Kaze._

"_Hehehe, Sophie you always complain about getting homework," Kaze said._

"_Well, having homework sucks and you complain as much as I do," Sophia said while poking Kaze in the cheek._

_Kaze and Sophia chuckled for a bit and waited until the bus started and left the school property. It was the fifth of October and only ten days until Kaze's friend Ali's birthday. The bus started to leave the school property and it stopped at Sophia and Kaze's bus stop. The two of them got off the bus and walked their separate ways. Even though they both got off at the same bus stop, they live on other sides of the street._

_When Kaze got home he noticed that no one was there, which wasn't strange since his three sisters were at work, his mom was at the store, and his dad was working. He went inside his house and walked upstairs into his room. He placed his book bag on the floor and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep for a hour or two until he heard some voices downstairs. They were voices of men, it couldn't be his father because he was still at work and he didn't have any brothers._

_Kaze got up from his bed, grabbed his sais, which were on his desk because he was polishing them the day before. He opened his door slightly and walked out of his room. As he tip-toed down the stairs he caught a glimpse of one of the men. He was wearing an all black suit and he had long black hair. Just then Kaze heard the two men speak._

"_So, is this where the boy Kaze Mozokai lives Belze?" asked the man with the long black hair._

"_Yeah, Shao Lee. Sephiria wants us to bring him back to the Chronos Base ASAP," said the other man who seemed to be called Belze._

_The two men seemed to be called Shao Lee and Belze. Kaze took a step upwards and the wood underneath him squeaked. Belze and Shao Lee heard this and walked towards the step. Kaze went to run upstairs but suddenly Shao Lee appeared in front of Kaze._

"_Eek!" Kaze said as he jumped back down five steps._

"_Umm, did I scare you?" Shao Lee asked with a grin._

"_What the heck do you think?" Kaze screamed._

"_I bet you that Shao Lee is sorry," Belze said, "Aren't you Shao Lee?"_

"_Yepp, sorry Kaze," Shao Lee said with a smile._

_Kaze looked back behind him and saw a tall man with Blonde and white hair. He then looked at Shao Lee and got up from sitting on the stairs. Kaze then sighed and walked passed Shao Lee and grabbed his jacket and packed a small bag of clothes. He put on his Airwalks and walked out of his room._

"_I guess you Chronos Numbers want me to go with you," Kaze said while putting his bag on his back and walked downstairs._

"_How'd you know?" Shao Lee asked._

"_Cause, Belze over there has the Roman Numeral II on his hand and you are known as the "Magician", so I figured you were Number X," Kaze stated._

"_You're smarter then you look," Belze said while looking at Kaze._

"_Yepp, I'm Lin Shao Lee," Shao Lee said with a smile and then heard a meow._

"_Oh, there you are Eos," Kaze said as he walked over to Eos and picked the cat up._

_Shao Lee and Belze walked over to Kaze and Eos and then the door opened. It was a girl about thirteen years old with long blonde hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a long black dress and black boots. Kaze looked over to her direction and recognized her immediately as Eve, sweeper partner of Train Heartnet and Sven Vollfied._

"_Huh, Eve you weren't supposed to get out of the car until we came out of the house," said Belze._

"_I know but I saw these two men coming towards the house," Eve said while pointing to a man with a mask on, a cowboy hat, brown pants, and a oddly colored poncho. The other man was a short person with a red piece of fabric wrapped around his head and was wearing an odd outfit._

"_You mean the Apostles of the Stars are here?" Shao Lee said._

"_It's Shiki and Durham," Belze said, "Shao Lee, take Eve, Kaze, and Eos out the back door and get back to the helicopter. I'll catch up with you four later."_

"_Right Belze," Shao Lee said, "Kaze, Eve come on. Kaze bring Eos with you too."_

"_What about my family?" Kaze asked, "Won't they worry about where I am?"_

"_Don't worry Kaze," Shao Lee said, "Everything has been pre-arranged."_

_Shao Lee led Kaze, Eve, and Eos out the back door and through a series of back yards. Kaze saw his friend Sophia walking her dog on the side walk and smiled._

"_I'll be back soon," he screamed to her._


	2. Chapter 2

**As Kaze said this Sophie looked over to him and waved. Then her dog started to bark and Sophie walked her dog back home. Since Kaze was holding Eos he couldn't wave until Eos jumped out of his arms and climbed into the hood of his jacket. This was a place Eos liked to sleep in since it was high up from the ground. Shao Lee looked back and noticed that Eve was having a hard time catching up so he slowed down a little.**

"**Are you okay Eve?" Shao Lee asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm just still tired from the trip here. It was a four hour trip and I didn't get any sleep," Eve explained.**

"**Okay, but we really need to get to the helicopter and since we can't take the car we have to walk there," Shao Lee said.**

**Kaze and Eve nodded and picked up the pace. The three took a turn down the block and they made it to the Chronos Numbers' helicopter. There waiting for them was a young woman and a man with a strange helmet. The woman had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a purple dress-like outfit, a red button up shirt, and a white tie. On her forehead was the Roman Numeral I. The man was wearing a very feint green colored helmet and a black suit. On his helmet was the Roman Numeral IV.**

"**Thank goodness you are here Shao Lee," said the young woman, "Where's Belze?"**

"**Hello Sephiria and Kranz. The reason Belze isn't with us is because the Apostle members Durham and Shiki appeared at Kaze's house," Shao Lee said, "Oh, this is Kaze and his Maine Coon cat Eos."**

"**Pft, Why should I care?" said the man who seemed to be Kranz, "I can't even see them so it doesn't even matter."**

"**KRANZ! Be respectful!" yelled the woman who's name seemed to be Sephiria, "These are the ones who Creed is after. We need to protect them at all costs."**

"**It's okay ma'am," Kaze said, "I wouldn't want to protect a "kid" like me."**

"**Well, you remind me of a young man the Chronos Numbers used to know as XVII," Sephiria said.**

"**Umm, about that," Kaze said with his head down, "I am number XVII. I just hide my identity because my friends don't know that I used to be a number."**

"**What!?" Shao Lee exclaimed, "You're the legendary XVII, also known as the "Wind Warrior!?"**

"**Hehehe, I guess you could say that," Kaze said with a smile.**

"**I thought you looked familiar," Shao Lee said with a grin and then looked back at Sephiria and Kranz.**

"**So, my thoughts were right, you are "Wind Warrior Kaze". I never thought I get to see you again," Sephiria said with a smile.**

**Kaze smiled and then looked over to Eve who seemed to be staring at Kranz. Eos started to meow and climbed out of Kaze's hood and got on top of his head. Kaze made a face and then started to pet Eos. Sephiria and Shao Lee chuckled and then smiled. Kranz just stood there for a moment and then climbed into the helicopter. Sephiria and Shao Lee followed him, Eve slowly climbed in because she was nervous about flying in a helicopter. Kaze grabbed Eos off of his head and then climbed into the helicopter. Kranz then closed the door to the helicopter. The helicopter then took off.**


	3. Chapter 3

_While in the helicopter Kaze saw a man in a cowboy hat near his friend Sophie's house. Sadly Kaze couldn't get a good enough view from way up in the sky so he couldn't tell what was going on down there. He was still really worried though. Eve looked over at Kaze and was about to ask until the helicopter pilot started to say something._

"_Number I We're going to be landed momentarily to pick up Belze. It turns out that Durham managed to escape and is now on the run," the pilot said._

"_Do you know where Durham ran off to?" Sephiria asked._

"_No, but I think Belze might know," the pilot said, "I'm going to land so we can pick him up and then he can tell us."_

"_All right then," Sephiria said, "You have my permission to land and pick up Belze."_

"_I just hope Durham doesn't try to capture my friend Sophie," Kaze said quietly._

_As the helicopter landed on the roof of a building Belze opened the door to the helicopter and got in. He sat down beside Sephiria and then looked behind him and saw Kaze, Eos, and Eve. It turned out that Shao Lee got them to safety. Belze then looked back to Sephiria and had his head held down._

"_Sadly Durham managed to escape and so did Shiki," Belze said, "Though, I did manage to land some hard blows on Shiki."_

"_That's not good about the two of them escaping, but I'm glad you managed to land some blows on Shiki," Sephiria said, "Do you know where the two of them escaped to?"_

"_I do believe Durham said that since he could capture Kaze and Eos, he would capture his best friend Sophie," Belze said._

"_WHAT!?" Kaze exclaimed, "Durham and Shiki are going to capture Sophie!?"_

"_Settle down Kaze, We still have no proof that they actually did capture her," Sephiria said._

"_But, Miss Sephiria I don't want my friend Sophie to be captured," Kaze said._

_Sephiria sighed and then looked out the window and realized they were at the Chronos base. She told the pilot he could land the helicopter and the pilot did so. Once the helicopter landed Sephiria told Kaze and Eve that Shao Lee will guide them to their rooms. Shao Lee, Kaze, Eos, and Eve got out of the helicopter and followed Sephiria, Belze, and Kranz into the base. Once they got inside Shao Lee took Eve, Kaze, and Eos to their rooms which were on the third floor of the base. Eve had her own room and Kaze and Eos shared a room, since Eos was Kaze's cat._

_Kaze took Eos into their room and sat on their bed. Kaze noticed that there was a card on the night stand that was from his family. He read the card and learned that they knew of Chronos coming to take him and Eos to safety from the Apostles of the Stars. He was glad that his family was alright and then he laid down onto his bed. He soon fell asleep and a hour or two went by before he was woken up by Eve who was in a panic._

"_Ugh, what is it Eve?" Kaze asked._

"_Kaze! It's the Apostles," Eve exclaimed, "They've come for us and they have your friend Sophie with them."_

"_What!?" Kaze screamed as he literally jumped up and off of his bed and ran to the window._

_He saw an unconscious Sophie tied up in the back of a car and he also saw a tall man with brownish-black hair, a white lab coat, glasses, and black shoes, shirt, and pants. He also saw a young boy about 13 with blue-green hair, a grey shirt, red jacket, red shorts, and green and yellow boots. The young boy was on a snowboard that was floating in the air._


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sophie!" Kaze screamed._

"_Kaze keep quiet, the Apostles mustn't know we're here," Eve said._

"_But Eve they already know that we went with the Chronos Numbers," Kaze said, "How are we supposed to get out of here?"_

_Just then Shao Lee came running into the room, "Kaze, Eve we have to go now!" he screamed._

"_Right, come on Eve," Kaze said as he picked up Eos and followed Shao Lee._

_Eve followed the two of them. They turned down a corner and ran into Echidna Parass of the Apostles of the Stars. Suddenly a big black dog with the Roman Numeral VI came running towards Echidna. The dog maneuvered his tail telling the three of them to get away and he'd take care of Echidna._

"_Thank you Anubis," Shao Lee said._

"_Sure thing Shao Lee, just get Kaze, Eos, and Eve to the helicopter and leave," the dog who's name seemed to be Anubis said._

_The three of them ran off as Echidna and Anubis started to fight. Finally they got to the back of the base and a helicopter was awaiting for them. Kaze and Eve got into the helicopter and the door suddenly closed. It seemed as if Shao Lee wasn't going with them. The helicopter took off and left the Chronos base. Before they knew it, the helicopter started to land in front of a shopping mall. Once it landed Kaze realized that the helicopter landed in front of his friend Ali, Jenos Hasard, and Baldor. Kaze and Eve exited out of the helicopter and stood in front of a girl with semi-long brown hair, a blue and white hoodie, and brown baggy pants. Jenos had green hair, a black suit, a blue button up shirt which wasn't buttoned at the top, and a gold chain around his neck. Baldor had some funky hair, and a similar outfit to Jenos', he seemed to be chewing some gum, but it has hard to tell._

"_Ali!" Kaze said with a grin._

"_Do I know you?" the girl asked with a puzzled look on her face._

"_Aww come on Ali, you should know who I am," Kaze said, "You and your friends call me the 'Ohio Guy'."_

"_Oh, yeah! Kaze!!!" Ali said while jumping in the air._

"_Humph, so it's the other Chronos Number abandoner, XVII" Baldor said as he blew a bubble._

"_Hey Kaze and this little lady must be Eve a fellow sweeper of Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, and that beautiful Rinslet Walker," Jenos said with hearts for eyes._

_Eve, Kaze, and Ali all laughed when Jenos said that. Jenos looked puzzled and all Baldor did was put his hand on his forehead. The five of them including Eos who was sleeping in Kaze's hood walked to Jenos' car. Ali, Kaze, and Eve sat in the back of the car while Jenos and Baldor sat in the front. Kaze took Eos out of his hood and started to pet her. Ali looked over at Eos and a random white cat was on the floor of the car so she picked that cat up and petted it._


	5. Chapter 5

_The random cat meowed and started to purr. Kaze was looking at Eos while he was petting her and Eve was starting out of the window. Once they arrived at the main Chronos Base everyone piled out. Kaze grabbed his bag out of the trunk of the car and walked to his room with Eos in his hood. Eve followed along with her bag flung over her shoulder. Ali was just walking slowly looking at her cell phone. Jenos and Baldor were still at the car and talking about how they were going to train Eve, Kaze, and Ali._

"_So, Baldor how are we going to train the three?" Jenos asked._

"_Well, I think I should train Ali and you can train Eve and Kaze. But don't forget about Kaze's cat Eos," Baldor said._

"_Oh, yeah," Jenos said, "I guess I can train Eos too. Knowing that cat she's going to claw my face."_

_After a few minutes of discussing on how they were going to train Kaze, Eos, Ali, and Eve, Jenos and Baldor walked into the base. Baldor walked a different direction then Jenos and went into the living room. Jenos walked into the kitchen and prepared for some lunch for the six of them. Ali was in her room listening to her I-pod Nano. Kaze and Eos were in their room playing around, Eos was trying to snatch the string Kaze was dangling in front of her. Eve was in her room practicing her nanomachine abilities._

"_LUNCH IS READY!" Jenos shouted._

"_Jeez Jenos you don't have to scream," Baldor said, "I think they can hear you."_

_Jenos laughed and noticed that everyone was piling into the dinning room. Eos was on the table and fell asleep. Jenos looked over to Eos and sighed. He placed the food on the table and Eos woke up immediately. Jenos gave her a bowl of cat food and she started to eat. Everyone else was eating too. Ali was the first to finish eating and she walked off to the living room. Soon after about fifteen minutes after Ali finished her lunch everyone came into the living room._

"_So what's the plan Jenos?" Ali asked._

"_I'm going to train Kaze, Eve, and Eos. Baldor is going to train you Ali," Jenos said._

"_Here are you maps of the base. This place can be confusing and hard to find the right way," Baldor said, "Right Jenos?"_

"_Baldor that was only once or twice!" Jenos argued._

_Everyone except for Jenos started to laugh. Eos hopped on Kaze's lap and fell asleep. Kaze started to pet her and was also studying the map of the Chronos Base. Baldor wasn't lying, the base was sort of confusing. Ali looked at her map and started getting confused and got dizzy. Eve looked over to Ali and started to poke her arm. Ali shook her head and looked over at Eve. Eve smiled and stopped poking Ali in the arm. Jenos turned on the television and the news was on. There was a story on Kaze's friend Sophie's capturing._


	6. Chapter 6

"_**SOPHIE!" Kaze exclaimed.**_

"_**Kaze, settle down. There is no need to scream," Ali said until the announcer showed two pictures of two girls who were also captured by Creed.**_

"_**Huh, Ali what's wrong?" Kaze asked.**_

"_**C-chandler and K-Katie," Ali said as tears ran down her cheeks.**_

_**Jenos, Baldor, Kaze, and Eve looked at Ali since she was crying. Jenos walked over to her and gave her a hug. Ali seemed to cheer up a little bit. Baldor walked over to the television and turned it off. Kaze looked down to the ground and thought of his friend Sophie. Then suddenly Sephiria appeared with Belze and a young girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. The young girl was wearing a dark blue dragon sweatshirt, black baggy pants, and black sneakers.**_

"_**Kaze, what's wrong. I was hoping you'd be glad to see me," the girl said.**_

"_**Huh?" Kaze said as he looked up and saw his friend Kita, "KITA!"**_

_**As Kaze knows, this is Kita. She is also a friend of the captured Sophie," Sephiria said.**_

"_**She looks like a lot like Ali, only with darker skin," Eve said looking back and forth between Ali and Kita.**_

"_**She does, doesn't she?" Jenos said.**_

"_**So when are we going to beat the crap out of this Creed freak?" Kita asked.**_

"_**As soon as we get some sleep tonight," Jenos said.**_

_**Ali got up and walked to her room. Kaze picked up Eos and went to his room. Eve jumped up out of her seat and ran to her room. Kita looked confused because everyone was going to their rooms as soon as she gets there.**_

"_**It's okay Kita," Sephiria said, "I think they're going to their rooms because they're tired."**_

"_**Okay," Kita said, "Where's my room?"**_

"_**Oh, right this way," Sephiria said and she walked off in a direction.**_

_**Kita followed Sephiria until they got to an extra room. The door was engraved with a beautiful design and Kita noticed that is had the number XVII in roman numerals. 'Seventeen?' Kita said in her mind. Sephiria looked over towards Kita before she opened the door. Once the door was opened Kita saw how beautiful the room was. Kita walked over to the bed and saw a picture of herself, Kaze, and Sophie.**_

"_**Was this Kaze's old room?" she asked Sephiria.**_

"_**Yes, this was his room when he was a Chronos Number," Sephiria said, "I allowed him to leave and live a normal fourteen year old life. I'm just said that he's back since he wasn't really happy here."**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ah, okay," Kita said, "Well I'm going to get some sleep now. That plane ride was four hours. I hate long plane rides."_

"_Okay, I'll leave you alone then," Sephiria said was she left the room and closed the door behind her._

_Kita took her bag off of her back and rummaged through a few things. Eventually she pulled out a sketch book and a pencil. She then sat on her bed and started to sketch a picture while she looked at the photo of her, Kaze, and Sophie. Once she was finished she yawned and collapsed on the bed._

_The next day Kaze woke up and noticed a photo frame on the night stand next to his bed. It was the picture that was in his old room when he was a Chronos Number member. There was also a note underneath is and he read it. It was from Kita and after Kaze was done reading the note he smiled and got up off of his bed and walked out of his room. Kaze walked to the living room to see Jenos, Baldor, Sephiria, Belze, Ali, Eve, and Kita already there._

"_Well, look who finally woke up," Kita teased._

"_Hehe, very funny Kita," Kaze said, "Thank you for the letter you left in my room this morning. I thought I lost that picture forever."_

"_You're welcome," Kita said with a smile._

_Suddenly a bullet shattered a window that was closest to Jenos. Everyone screamed and ran back towards the kitchen. But, then another bullet came through the window in the kitchen. Kita noticed that a man with a cowboy hat and mask was shooting those bullets._

"_Ahh!" Kaze screamed, "It's Durham. We need to find a safe place to get away from these bullets!"_

"_This way Kaze, Kita, Eve, Ali, Jenos, Shao Lee, Baldor, and Belze!" Sephiria said while running towards a steel door._

_Kaze ran into his room real quick to grab his cat Eos and his sais. Eos was asleep so Kaze put her in his hood and ran. Sephiria opened the door and everyone piled in. Once everyone was in Sephiria and Belze shut the door and locked it so Durham or any of the other Apostles could get in. Sephiria then pressed a button and a stair case appeared from under the ground. Everyone went down the stairs in a single file. The last one to go down was Belze._

"_Why are they going after us?" Kita asked in a panic._

"_They're coming after us because of me and only me," Kaze said with a grim look on his face._

_Everyone looked at him and shook their heads telling them that is wasn't his fault that the Apostles of the Stars were after them. This seemed to cheer Kaze up because he smile for a quick second. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Sephiria lead them to a secret back door. The nine of them went through the back door and got in the two cars that were waiting for them in the back of the base. Kaze, Eos, Eve, Ali, Kita, and Jenos got in the first car and Sephiria, Belze, Baldor, and Shao Lee got in the second car._

"_Sephiria you may take the lead," Jenos said waving Sephiria to pass the._

_The two cars then took off and the Apostles still thought they were running around inside of the base. But, boy were they wrong. Kita wasn't used to this because she lead a pretty normal life. Kaze took Eos out of his hood and placed her on his lap. Kita, Ali, and Eve started to pet Eos. Suddenly a third car appeared and was following the nine of them. It was Sven, Train, and Rinslet._


	8. Chapter 8

_Kaze looked behind them and saw Rinslet, Sven, and Train. He then turned back to see the car Sephiria, Shao Lee, Belze, and Baldor were in gone. Everyone seemed confused especially Jenos. Meanwhile, as Sephiria was driving she went through a portal and appeared in front of the Apostles of the Stars' castle. Sephiria, Belze, Baldor, and Shao Lee were confused and shocked._

"_How'd we get here?" Sephiria asked._

"_I think Echidna used her portal powers to bring us here. She separated us from the others," Belze said._

_Back where Jenos, Ali, Kita, Eve, Kaze, Eos, Train, Rinslet, and Sven are. Everyone got out of the two cars and were confused. Kaze was holding Eos and looked at Kita. Kita was still sitting in the car, but she had her feet outside of the car, since the door was still opened. Ali was looking back and forth trying to figure out where Sephiria and the others went._

"_I think I saw them drive through a portal," Jenos said while scratching his head._

"_I just hope they don't get hurt," Kaze said._

"_I hope that Sophie is still alive," Kita said with a grim look on her face._

"_Ali, do you have a cell phone by any chance?" Kaze asked._

"_Yeah, why Kaze?" Ali said._

"_I want to call someone," Kaze explained._

_Ali gave Kaze her Razor phone and Kaze called his friend Alaina to see if he could get some information on the Apostles of the Stars._

"_Hello?" said someone on the other end._

"_Umm, Alaina. This is Kaze, I was wondering if you could get me some information on the Apostles of the Stars," Kaze said over the phone._

"_I'll see what I can do," Alaina said on the other end of the phone, "from what this one Sweeper website says, the Apostles have a castle near the town you are in."_

"_Okay, thanks a lot Alaina," Kaze said, "Bye!"_

_Kaze hung up the phone and told the seven of them what his friend Alaina had told him. The eight of them got in the two cars and drove off to the castle that was now visible since the trees were now out of the way. Once they got there they saw Sephiria's car and they all got out of the cars._

"_We need to split up in two teams," Train said._

"_How about Kita, Ali, Jenos, and I," Kaze said, "then Train, Rinslet, Eve, and Sven."_

"_Sounds good to me," Jenos said, "Rinslet I hope you don't get hurt."_

"_I won't Jenos," Rinslet said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek._


	9. Chapter 9

_Jenos blushed and led Ali, Kita, and Kaze inside the castle. Once they got into the castle, they found a dead Maro and Durham. It seemed that they were killed by either Creed or one of the Chronos Numbers. Kita almost threw up at the sight of the two dead bodies._

"_Look, it seems that Durham was slashed by a blade," Kaze said while studying the dead body of Durham._

"_Sephiria doesn't kill her enemies," Jenos said, "She just badly wounds them."_

"_So, then Creed would have had to kill Durham," Ali said, "But who killed Maro?"_

_Just then Shao Lee emerged from a pile of ruble with a lot of scratches on his face. Kaze walked over to Shao Lee, who told him that Maro was killed by Baldor and Durham was killed by Creed before they even got into the castle. Kita walked over to an unguarded door and turned the door knob. The door opened with ease to reveal Chandler and Katie._

"_KATIE! CHANDLER!" Ali squealed as she ran past Kita and glomped the both of them, "I'm so glad to see you two alive."_

"_Oof," said both Katie and Chandler at the same time._

"_Hey, guys I'm going to go search for Sophie," Kaze said._

"_I'll go with you Kaze," Kita was as she walked over to Kaze._

_Kaze nodded and the two of them walked up a stair case. Jenos, Ali, Chandler, and Katie walked outside of the castle. When Rinslet saw Jenos, Ali, and the two other girls she ran over to them. She seemed confused since Kaze and Kita weren't with them. Jenos explained everything to them and told them that they had to wait a little bit._

"_So, where do you think Sophie is?" Kita asked Kaze while they walked up the long winding staircase._

"_I don't know Kita," Kaze said with a sigh._

_Once the two of them reached the end of the staircase they ran into a girl who seemed to be running towards the stairs. It took Kita and Kaze a little bit to realize that it was their friend Sophie. Kita ran towards Sophie and glomped her. Kaze walked slowly towards the two and gave them both hugs. Once the three of them were done talking they walked back down the stair case, but suddenly Echidna Parass appeared and snatched Kaze._

"_KAZE!" Sophie screamed._

"_Kita get Sophie out of her now!" Kaze screamed before Echidna completely dragged him into the portal._

"_I'll do what I can Kaze," Kita said and she led Sophie down the stairs._

_Kaze and Echidna appeared in front of Creed and the rest of the Apostles. Along with Sephiria, Belze, and Baldor. Shao Lee, Kita, and Sophie were just getting out of the castle as soon as they heard a huge explosion. They all feared for the worst because Kaze, Sephiria, Belze, and Baldor were still in the castle. Just then Eos woke up in the car meowing. Ali walked to Eos and picked her up. Kita and Sophie walked up to Ali and Eos. The three of them were all very sad because they thought their friend was dead. Then suddenly, Kaze, Sephiria, Belze, and Baldor walked their way up the path from the castle._


	10. Chapter 10

_Once Kita, Ali, and Sophie saw Kaze they ran up to him. Ali glomped Kaze all of a sudden. Kaze fell over and Sophie and Kita laughed. Ali got off of Kaze and helped him up. Sephiria, Belze, and Baldor had scratches on them and their clothes were ripped. Kaze's clothes weren't ripped, but he had scratches on his face. Sephiria explained everything to Jenos, Sven, Rinslet, Eve, Kita, Sophie, Ali, Chandler, and Katie. Once she was done explaining they all climbed into the three cars that were there. Chandler, Katie, and Sophie had to get in Sven's car because there was no more room in either Sephiria's or Jenos' cars._

_-The Next Day-_

_Kaze woke up to Eos attacking his feet. She did this everyday if Kaze didn't wake up by 7:00am. Kaze looked at the clock and noticed that is was 7:05am. He then got up and Eos stopped attacking his feet. Just then Sophie busted through his door and glomped him._

"_Thank goodness you're okay!" she said smiling while still hugging Kaze._

"_Sophie, please let go of me," Kaze said as he tried to pry Sophie's arms off of from around his neck, "You're chocking me."_

"_Huh? Oh, sorry Kaze," Sophie said as she let go of him._

_After that Kaze and Sophie walked into the living room to see Chandler and Katie on the couch. Ali was just coming out of her room with her book bag. It seemed that the three of them were getting ready to go home. Kita was in the kitchen sitting on a stool that was in front of the counter._

"_What's going on Ali?" Kaze asked._

"_Chandler, Katie, and I are going home," Ali explained as she put her book bag on the floor, "It's three days before my birthday and I want to get home before that."_

"_Ahh, well happy birthday then," Kaze said with a smile._

"_Yes, happy birthday Ali," Sophie and Kita said at the same time._

"_We should be going home too," Kaze said as he watched Eos walk out of his room._

_Jenos suddenly popped up from behind the counter with a cookie try full of peanut butter and white chocolate chip cookies. You could still see the steam coming up from the freshly baked cookies. They smelled wonderful as well. Kita went to reach for one, but Jenos smacked her hand and told her to wait until they cooled down. Kaze looked over to Kita to see that she was rubbing her hand._

"_But I want a cookie," Kita mumbled under her breath._

_Kaze and Sophie laughed. Kita only glared at them, she didn't seem to happy. Sephiria and Belze walked into the living room with six black jackets with the Chronos symbol on the left sleeves. Sephiria gave them to Katie, Chandler, Ali, Sophie, Kita, and Kaze. She told them that they had become official Chronos backups. The six of them smiled and tried on the jackets, they all fit them perfectly._

"_Thank you so much Belze and Sephiria," Kita, Sophie, Kaze, Chandler, Katie, and Ali told Sephiria and Belze._

"_You're welcome," Sephiria said with a smile._

"_It was nothing," Belze said with a straight face as usual._

"_Well, it's almost time for us to get going," Chandler said as she looked at her watch._

"_Okay, but you can't leave without having some of my famous peanut butter and white chocolate chip cookies," Jenos said._

"_I guess we can take some," Ali said as she took three cookies._

_Chandler and Katie each took three as well. That left nine cookies, three each for Kita, Sophie, and Kaze. Ali, Chandler, Katie then walked outside of the base to see two cars waiting for them. One was for Chandler since she lived in California, and the other one was for Katie and Ali. Once they got into the cars they waved good-bye to Kaze, Sophie, Kita, Sephiria, Belze, and Jenos. After a couple of moments the two cars were out of sight. This left Kaze, Sophie, and Kita at the base._

"_So, when should we leave for home?" Kita asked Kaze and Sophie._

"_I think we should go home tomorrow," Kaze said._

"_That sounds good to me," Kita said, "I still have to pack my book bag."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Just then something came to Kaze's mind. He just realized that when Echidna grabbed him, she stole his "__風__" __charm off of his chain. Kaze fell to his knees in sadness since his sister had bought him that charm when he was seven. It seemed that the charm was the reason that Creed was after him._

"_They stole my kaze charm," he said sadly._

"_WHAT!?" Sophie and Kita both exclaimed in unison._

"_That charm was given to me by my sister when I was only seven," Kaze said with tears streaming down his eyes, "she told me she gave me that because symbol was kaze in kanji."_

"_Isn't the kaze charm one of the six elemental charms?" Sephiria asked Kaze._

"_Yeah, I was given the kaze charm, but I don't know who got the other five charms," Kaze said, "please Sephiria if we can't find my kaze charm by the time Kita, Sophie, and I leave could you get it back for me?"_

"_Of course Kaze," Sephiria said with a smile, "I'll do the best I can to get your kaze charm."_

"_Thank you," Kaze said._

_Kaze, Kita, and Sophie then went into their separate rooms and went to bed. Eos then jumped on Kaze's bed and fell asleep next to Kaze. Kita was laying on her bed since she couldn't sleep due to the fact of Kaze losing his kaze charm. Sophie quickly fell asleep because she woke up at 5:15 in the morning._

_-The Next Day-_

_Kaze woke up and packed his book bag since he would be leaving for home in a few hours. Once he got done packing, he walked out of his room with Eos in his arms and his book bag on his back. When he got into the living room everyone was there except for Kita, it seemed that she was still either sleeping or packing. Sephiria walked over to Kaze and explained to him that they were un able to track down Creed and the Apostles of the Stars._

"_Okay, I guess when you get my kaze charm back you get it back," Kaze said with a sad look on his face._

"_Don't worry Kaze," Sephiria said, "I'll do the best I can to get your kaze charm back."_

"_Thank you Sephiria!" Kaze said with a big smile on his face._

"_You're welcome," Sephiria said._

_A few moments later Kaze, Eos, Kita, and Sophie walked outside of the Chronos Base. When they were outside they saw a limo waiting for them. The three of them said their goodbyes to Sephiria, Belze, Jenos, and Baldor. When they were done saying their goodbyes the three of them got into the limo with Eos in Kaze's arms. Once they were in the limo they left for home._

_-Nine Months Later-_

_It was July 20th__, Kaze's 15__th__ birthday. Kaze was in his house with his family, Eos, Kita, and Sophie there. Kaze had opened all of his presents except for one which was a small box that was from the Chronos Numbers. Once he opened the present he found his kaze charm and a note at the bottom of the box._

_The note said, "Sorry for the long wait Kaze. It took us longer to beat the Apostles of the Stars then we thought. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. From the Chronos Numbers."_

_With that Kaze removed his chain and placed his kaze charm back on it. Just then a news bulletin on the television appeared. It was about the Chronos Numbers defeating the Apostles of the Stars._


End file.
